As one example of a banknote handling machine according to a related art, there is a known machine in which a discriminating unit that discriminates banknotes, a holding unit that temporarily stores therein the discriminated banknotes, a storage unit that stores therein the banknotes, a collecting unit that collects the banknotes, and the like are arranged with respect to a conveying mechanism that conveys the banknotes. This type of the banknote handling machine is manufactured by selecting each of the units, which perform banknote handling processes, depending on the use of the machine, and the configuration differs for each specification of the banknote handling machine.
Furthermore, as a conventional banknote handling machine, there is a known machine in which an optional number of storage units can be added.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-104704
As described above, a wide variety of banknote handling machines with different specifications are manufactured by changing an arrangement position of each of the discriminating unit, the holding unit, the storage unit, the collecting unit, and the like with respect to a conveying path of the conveying mechanism or by changing a configuration of each of the units, depending on the specification required for each of the banknote handling machines. Therefore, there is a problem in that the productivity of the banknote handling machines with different specifications is low.
The disclosed technology has been made in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object is to provide a paper sheet handling machine and a method for controlling the paper sheet handling machine, which make it possible to easily construct a banknote handling machine with a desired specification.